Heretofore, an ATM or the like that is used in financial institutions is configured such that, in accordance with the details of a transaction with a customer, cash—for example, banknotes and coins—is deposited by the customer or cash is withdrawn by the customer.
An ATM has been proposed (for example, see FIG. 1 of Japanese Patent No. 3,207,504) that includes: a banknote input/output port for transferring banknotes to and from, for example, customers; a verification section that verifies the denominations of deposited banknotes and whether the banknotes are authentic; a temporary holding section that temporarily retains the deposited banknotes; and denomination cassettes that store the banknotes of the respective denominations.
In a deposit transaction, when a customer deposits banknotes in the banknote input/output port, this ATM verifies the deposited banknotes at the verification section, and retains banknotes that are verified as being authentic in the temporary holding section. Meanwhile, banknotes that are verified as not being suitable for the transaction are returned to the banknote input/output port and returned to the customer. Then, when the customer has confirmed a deposit amount, the ATM re-verifies the denominations of the banknotes retained in the temporary holding section at the verification section, and stores the banknotes in the denomination cassettes in accordance with the verified denominations.
Among ATMs, there is an ATM with a structure in which the temporary holding section can be withdrawn from the main body of the ATM, so as to improve the work efficiency of maintenance operations.
For example, as illustrated in FIG. 16A, in an ATM 200, a frame 20 of a temporary holding section 215 is mounted at a main body frame 211F. The interior of the main body frame 211F is structured such that banknotes are transferred between a conveyance section 13 that conveys the banknotes and a transfer aperture 23 of the temporary holding section 215.
At the ATM 200, as illustrated in FIG. 16B, a portion of the conveyance section 13, the transfer aperture 23 of the temporary holding section 215 and suchlike are exposed to the exterior during maintenance operations, by the frame 20 of the temporary holding section 215 being turned about a turning shaft 22. Thus, the efficiency of maintenance operations may be improved.
Hereinafter, a state in which the temporary holding section 215 is mounted to the main body frame 211F and banknotes BL can be transferred (FIG. 16A) is referred to as “the mounted state”, and a state in which the temporary holding section 215 is turned and removed from the main body frame 211F to expose the transfer aperture 23 and the like (FIG. 16B) is referred to as “the detached state”.
When the temporary holding section 215 receives a banknote from the main body frame 211F side, conveyance rollers 24 and the like are rotated and the banknote is conveyed along a conveyance path 26, and is wound onto a periphery side face of a drum 27 with a tape, which is not illustrated in the drawings.
An operation knob 221 for maintenance operations is provided at the temporary holding section 215. A gear, which is not illustrated in the drawings, is provided at the operation knob 221. The temporary holding section 215 is structured such that, when the gear is pushed in into the frame 20, the gear temporarily meshes with another gear or the like inside the temporary holding section 215, and the drum 27, the conveyance rollers 24 and the like (shown by broken lines in the drawings) inside the temporary holding section 215 may be operated by hand.